


The Joke

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Leader, friend, patriot. Nobody messes with him, with a few exceptions, his eyebrows of disappointment deter it. Until you come along.





	The Joke

“Shut up.”

You smirked. “If you dont believe me go wake him up.”

Bucky stared at you as you took a gulp of your coffee, “he’ll think it was me.”

You snorted, almost spitting out your drink. “But thats why I had to do it!” You exclaimed cackling.

“Do what?” Nat asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

You stood and began making a coffee for your victim. “F.R.I.D.A.Y? Would you mind calling Rogers to the kitchen? Make it top priority.”

“Yes, ma'am,” she responded.

You took a sip of the coffee and turned to lean against the counter holding the cup out. Holding up your hand you ticked each finger off till you reached the last one and Steve appeared almost running.

Nat almost spit her coffee, Bucky did.

Steve stood in the doorway, he had dark thick eyebrows draw up onto his forehead and bright red lipstick over his mouth. You had quiet enjoyed working on those lips while he slept. You were quiet proud of your achievement.

Smirking you set the cup down on the table, “didn’t want it to get cold ya know?” You sauntered out.

Steve frowned making Nat burst into peals of laughter and Bucky had to hold onto his abs. Steve grumbled still sleepy and shaking his head mumbling about you misuse of F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Sam walked in and came to an abrupt stop. “Y-yo-you got….”

Steve frowned his eyeborws of disappointment doing nothing to stifle their laughter. “What?” He growled.

Sam held onto the counter to keep from falling, “seen yourself today yet?!”

Steves frown faltered, he turned on his heels making a beeline for his bedroom.

You squealed as you felt your name reverberate through the complex. Yes. You had done your job.


End file.
